scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic the Hedgehog and Friends
Cast: *Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Thomas *Huckleberry Hound (Huckleberry Hound) as Edward *Yogi Bear (Yogi Bear) as Henry *Garfield (Garfield) as Gordon *Antione D'Coolette (Sonic the Hedgehog) as James *Yoshi (Super Mario Bros.) as Percy *Uncle Chuck (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Toby *Wade Duck (Garfield/US Acres) as Duck *Mario (Super Mario Bros.) as Donald *Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) as Douglas *Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Oliver *Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) as Diesel *Snips (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Bill *Snails (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Ben *Snugglepuss (Snugglepuss) as BoCo *Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Daisy *Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Mavis *Rocket the Sloth (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Stepney *Princess Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Emily *Sparky (The Fairly OddParents) as Bertie *Captain Squeegee (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Salty *Little Ditcher (TUGS) as Harvey *Scratch (Sonic the Hedgehog) as 'Arry *Grounder (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Bert *Pipsqueak (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Fergus *Bashful (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Skarloey *Sneezy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Rheneas *Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Sir Handel *Happy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Peter Sam *Sleepy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Rusty *Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Duncan *Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Duke *Owl (Winnie the Pooh) as Freddie *Tweedledee and Tweedledum (Alice in Wonderland) as Mighty Mac *Griff (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Arthur *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Lady *Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Diesel 10 *Waluigi (Super Mario Bros.) as Splatter *Wario (Super Mario Bros.) as Dodge *The Mayor of Townsville (The Powerpuff Girls) as Sir Topham Hatt *Miss Sara Bellum (The Powerpuff Girls) as Lady Hatt *Quick Draw McGraw (Quick Draw McGraw) as Terence *Featherweight (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Trevor *Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Toad *Wally Gator (Wally Gator) as Derek *Fuzzy Lumpkins (The Powerpuff Girls) as Bulgy *Mayor Mare (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Elizabeth *Coconuts (Sonic the Hedgehog) as George *Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Murdoch *Jet the Hawk (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Spencer *Chole (Garfield/US Acres) as Caroline *Big Mickey (TUGS) as Cranky *Mouser (Super Mario Bros.) as S.C.Ruffey *Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) as Mr. Pervical *Budgie (Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Harold *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Rosie *Goombas and Koopas (Super Mario Bros.), Robots and Badniks (Sonic the Hedgehog), Heffalmups and Woozles (Winnie the Pooh), Anti-Fairies (The Fairly OddParents) and Changelings (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Troublesome Trucks *Creeper (The Black Cauldron) as Smudger *Dr. Warpnik (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Bulstrode *Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Stanley *Mumbly (The Mumbly Cartoon Show) as The Spiteful Brakevan *Scoop (Bob the Builder) as Jack *Benny (Bob the Builder) as Alfie *Grabber (Bob the Builder) as Oliver *Skip (Bob the Builder) as Max *Rubble (Bob the Builder) as Monty *Lofty (Bob the Builder) as Kelly *Muck (Bob the Builder) as Byron *Gripper (Bob the Builder) as Ned *Dizzy (Bob the Builder) as Isobella *Tumbler (Bob the Builder) as Patrick *Packer (Bob the Builder) as Nelson *Roley (Bob the Builder) as Buster *Wendy (Bob the Builder) as Miss Jenny Packard *Bob the Builder (Bob the Builder) as The Pack Foreman *Gort (Garfield/US Acres) as Lorry 1 *Wart (Garfield/US Acres) as Lorry 2 *Mort (Garfield/US Acres) as Lorry 3 *Him (The Powerpuff Girls) as D261 *Lord Stinker (The Powerpuff Girls) as Whiff *Manic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Scruff *Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) as Dennis *Dusty Crophopper (Planes) as Jeremy *Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Molly *Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Billy *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Belle *The Fire Tug (TUGS) as Flynn *Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) as Old Slow Coach *Booker (Garfield/US Acres) as Bash *Sheldon (Garfield/US Acres) as Dash *Mark Cheng (The Fairly OddParents) as Ferdinand *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) as Annie *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) as Clarabel *Mighty Moe (TUGS) as Rocky *Genie (Aladdin) as Proteus *Prince Hugo the Huge (Super Mario Bros.) as Hank *Hayseed Turnip Truck (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Colin *Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) as Charlie *Granny Smith (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Flora *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Hector *Casey Junior (Dumbo) as Bertram *Trenderhoof (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Neville *The Coast Guard (TUGS) as Captain *Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races/Dastardly and Muttley) as Den *Muttley (Wacky Races/Dastardly and Muttley) as Dart *Mitch Mitchelson (The PowerPuff Girls) as Norman *Elliot (Pete's Dragon) as Paxton *A.J. (The Fairly OddParents) as Sidney *Bunnie Rabbot (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Madge *Mater (Cars) as Butch *Old Rusty (TUGS) as Hiro *Crescent Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Victor *Rumble (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Kevin *Dragon (Wacky Races) as The Chinese Dragon *Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) as Thumper *Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) as Henrietta *Taran (The Black Cauldron) as Luke *Clayton (Theodore Tugboat) as Merrick *Owen (Theodore Tugboat) as Owen *Odie (Garfield) as Winston *Talking Dog (The Powerpuff Girls) as Stafford *Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) as Sir Robert Norramby *Plato (Garfield/US Acres) as Stephen *Dinky Doo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Millie *Toadbert (Super Mario Bros.) as Connor *Toadiko (Super Mario Bros.) as Caitlin *Orson (Garfield/US Acres) as Porter *Vector (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Gator *Boo-Boo Bear (Yogi Bear) as Timothy *Cindy Bear (Yogi Bear) as Marion *Jack (TUGS) as Reg *Party Favor, Sugar Belle and Double Diamond (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as The Slip Coaches *Roy (Garfield/US Acres) as Samson *Chip (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Logan *Star Hunter (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Sam *Doctor Horse (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Jerome *Nurse Redheart (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Judy *Toadworth (Super Mario Bros.) as Glynn *Neon Lights (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Ryan *Zip (TUGS) as Skiff *Captain Zero (TUGS) as Sailor John *Ziggy (The Jungle Book) as Rex *Buzzy (The Jungle Book) as Bert *Flaps (The Jungle Book) as Mike *Hercules (TUGS) as City of Truro *Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Flying Scotsman *Ripslinger (Planes) as Tiger Moth *Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) as Ol' Wheezy *Shelburne (Theodore Tugboat) as Hee-Haw *The Oracle of Delphius (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Happy Hook *Prince Blueblood (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Jeremiah Jobling *General Teagler (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as The Inspector (Thomas Goes Fishing) *Michael Banks (from Mary Poppins) as Stephen Hatt *Jane Banks (from Mary Poppins) as Bridget Hatt *Rasputin (Anastasia) as the Angry Policeman *Winston (from Oliver and Company) as Sir Topham Hatt's Butler *Mary Poppins (from Mary Poppins) as Mrs. Kyndley *Grimsby (from The Little Mermaid) as The Vicar of Wellsworth *Lazy Luke (Wacky Races) as Jem Cole *Captain Greer (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as The Inspector (Percy and the Signal) *Denzel Crocker (The Fairly OddParents) as The Barber *Ricky (The Fiarly OddParents) as The Ffarquhar Stationmaster *Vicky (The Fairly OddParents) as The Ffarquhar Stationmaster's Wife *Mr. Dawes Sr. (Mary Poppins) as The Other Railway Foreman *Mr. Slate (The Flintstone) as The Quarrymaster *Mr. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) as The Portly Man *Captain Star (TUGS) as The Mid-Sodor Railway *Mrs. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) as The Resfreshment Lady *Black Bart (The Sword in the Stone) as The Crovan's Gate Policeman *Trixie Tang (The Fairly OddParents) as Nancy *Buck McBadBat (The Fairly OddParents) as The Important Passenger *The Crows (from Dumbo) as The Elsbridge Cricket Club *Ranger Smith (Yogi Bear) as The Inspector (Bowled Out) *Constable Jones (Mary Poppins) as The Dyraw Policeman *Sheldon Dinkleberg (The Fairly OddParents) as The Painter *Princess Celestia (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Queen Elizabeth II *Parcel Post (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Tom Tipper *Madame Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) as Dowager Hatt *Muttski (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Gremlin *Pappy (The Fairly OddParents) as Old Bailey *Salty (Salty's Lighthouse) as The Lighthouse Keeper *Big Daddy (The Fairly OddParents) as The Special Visitor *Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) as Mrs. Kyndley's Daughter *Aloysius Pig (Garfield/US Acres) as Tiger Moth's Pilot *William Le Due (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Cyril the Fogman *Farmer Pickles (Bob the Builder) as Farmer McColl *Dr. Rip Studwell (The Fairly OddParents) as The Vet *Penelope Pitstop (Wacky Races) as Alicia Botti *Mr. Birkenbake (The Fairly OddParents) as Headmaster Hastings *The Alley Cats (The Aristocats) as The Brass Band *Mayor of Dimmesdale (The Fairly OddParents) as The Mayor of Sodor *Sketch Lampoon (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Dusty Miller *McMole (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Lord Callan *Bert Whoo (Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Tailor *Captain Finny (Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Captain *as The Fisherman *The Duke and Duchess of Maretonia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as The Duke and Duchess of Boxford *as The Dockyard Manager *Pixie and Dixie (Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks) as the Dinosaur Experts *Principal Waxelplax (The Fairly OddParetns) as The Piano Lady *as The Football Coach *as The Policeman (Mud, Glorious Mud *as The Coal Plant Manager *as The Ice-Cream Factor Manager *Mr. Bickles (The Fairly OddParents) as The Famous Artist *Sally Seaplane (TUGS) as Alice *as The Admiral *Queen Aleena (Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Storyteller *as The Carpenter *as The Engineer *as The Magician *as The Dairy Manager *Rosalina (Mario) as Miss Mary Marvel *as The Bargeman *as The Fireman *as The Balloon Repairman *as Bridget Hatt's Friends *as Sir Lowham Hatt *Rainbow the Clown (The Powerpuff Girls) as Mr. Bubbles *Big MacIntosh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Farmer Trotter *Ms. Keane (The Powerpuff Girls) as The Teacher *Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) as The Bird Watcher *The Harbor Master (Theodore Tugboat) as The Dock Manager *Wanada (The Fairly OddParents) as The Landry Lady *as The Railway Inspector (Thomas in Charge) *as The Island Inspector *Jebediah Wee (Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Search and Rescue Centre Manager *Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) as The Railway Coal Inspector *as The Great Composer *as The Zoo Keeper *Fred Flinstone and Barney Rubble (The Flintstones) as Sir Topham Hatt's Assistants *Prince Charnock (Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Welsh Bird Watcher *Sonette (Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Lady with the Big Hat *Jorgen Von Strangle (The Fairly OddParents) as The Grumpy Passenger *Herlock Solmes (Super Mario Bros.) as The Deputy Minister *Spelunk (Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Groundsman *as The Postman